


It's Not Rocket Science

by MageArc



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Literally bumping into someone, M/M, something really cliche but i love it ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageArc/pseuds/MageArc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred F. Jones is in university, just going out to buy a humble college students meal, but then he runs into an old friend from five years ago. It's time to catch up on lost time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Rocket Science

**Author's Note:**

> Katya - Ukraine  
> Vladimir - Romania  
> Allistor - Scotland  
> Lukas - Norway

Today was the day.

Alfred took in a deep breath as he walked down the hallway, looking for his friend, Arthur. He was on a mission, after all.

What mission? Well, the one Matthew, his twin brother, had talked him into. Today was the day that’d he’d tell Arthur Kirkland, age 17, how he felt.

Okay, so sure, you could say that it wouldn’t work because Alfred was only 14. Well, he didn’t care! He needed to get this out of his system. After pining for the older boy for the better half of the school year, Alfred had finally caved in and told Matthew just exactly how he felt about one of his best friends. Obviously, his brother told him to just explain to Arthur. ‘But… it wasn’t that easy!’ he had told him. Arthur is more mature, he’s four years older than him (basically, since Arthur would turn 18 in only a few days, after all). There was no way in the universe that it would even work.

Alfred sighed, accidentally bumping into a fellow classmate as bodies rushed towards him. He had to hurry now, the last period of the day was over and he needed to find Arthur before he left. Or… wasn’t today the Dungeons and Dragons Club meeting? How was he even supposed to explain to him… Alfred frowned and hurried up the stairs which practically winded him once he reached the top. He wished he could just take the elevator, but you needed a medical condition and a key to use that.

He watched as the people in the halls became more and more sparse, by the time he had reached the library, there was no one left, his heels clicking and making an eerie sound. Alfred grabbed the door handle and took a deep breath. He could do this. He was going to tell Arthur exactly how he felt.

He pulled the door open, peeking his head inside. What met his eyes was the image of Arthur and his two other friends, Lukas and Vladimir. Who, by the way, turned around to see who had entered the otherwise quiet library. Alfred stepped inside, his posture hunched over and obviously nervous looking in general. Shuffling over to his crush, who was now staring at him with confusion… and a little bit of curiosity. Oh God.... this was a mistake, he could feel it. “Hey… Arthur?” he whispered, “Can I talk to you for a bit… in the hallway?” Motioning to the door, he stared past Arthur, trying to avert his gaze.

The latter raised his eyebrows, obviously befuddled by the request, or why Alfred needed to speak to him. “Alright, is there something wrong?”

“No- It’s just… C’mon.” Alfred started walking towards the door, pushing it open with Arthur following after him with a long stride. Jones could hear the snickering of Arthur’s friends, they probably knew already. With a sigh, Alfred covered his blushing cheeks with his hands.

Once they were in the hallway, Alfred turned to face him, staring at the floor. “What’s wrong, Alfred?”

Looking up, the latter coughed into his hand. “We’ve been friends ever since I can remember… you know, since our families are close and all…”

“Yes…”

“Well,” Alfred blushed deeper than before, feeling his cheeks tingle with an uncomfortable heat. “I really like you. Not the regular kind of like, either. I _like like_ you.”

Now it was Arthur’s turn to blush, the Englishman coughing into his hand a bit before he looked at Alfred again. “Ah- I see. That’s… unexpected.”

“I’m sorry… I wasn’t gonna tell you, but Matt told me I should before you leave for college.”

“Oh… Well, I’m sorry, Alfred. I don’t think that’ll work out, seeing as you’re a freshman and I’m a senior,” Arthur said quietly. “I’m glad you told me though.” Alfred felt his hair being ruffled, which was exactly what Arthur did whenever Alfred did something especially childish, commenting on it a lot of the time as well.

“Yeah…” Alfred mumbled, “H-hey I gotta go now. Mom is picking me up today.”

“Alright,” Arthur said, turning back towards the library. Alfred was halfway down the steps by the time the Englishman called back, “Alfred?”

“Yeah?”

“Please don’t be too upset. Maybe you’ll find someone you like more than me after I graduate.”

“Right… See you, Arthur!”

“Farewell.”

By the time Alfred made it down the stairs and out the front entrance, tears were streaming down his face. He knew he shouldn’t have told Arthur, how stupid could he possibly be? Why would a senior, or anyone as great as Arthur, for that matter, want to be with him? Alfred wiped his eyes, but it was futile as more tears kept coming, making his face feel chilly as he walked home, the wind blowing a bit hard today. His mom wasn’t going to pick him up, he had lied.

He kept his head bent so no one could see his puffy complexion, his glasses skewed and smeared from the constant wiping of his tears. He was so stupid, and he probably ruined their friendship in the process. Now he had to suffer through two more months of school until Arthur graduated and left his life forever.

What a horrible thought.

Jones hadn’t even realized he’d made it home until he was through the door, up the steps and going to his room. His body must’ve gone on auto-pilot while his mind was busy. Throwing his backpack to the other side of the room, he let himself crash into the mattress, curling in on himself. That’s when he let it all out. All the tears, all the disappointment. Why did this have to happen? He knew it was stupid from the beginning, he _knew_ Arthur would never love him beyond that of a normal friendship, especially not some 14 year old whose hormones were on a rampage and his teeth were lined with braces, along with a pair of bulky glasses. Alfred wept as he realized how pointless the whole confession had been.

“I’m so stupid,” he whispered to himself through choked sobs. His face felt disgustingly wet, drenched with spit and tears. “I shouldn’t have said anything.”

Burying his face into a pillow, Alfred cried until he felt his consciousness give way, allowing him to sleep.

* * *

“What was that all about?” Lukas asked in that quiet way of his.

Arthur looked at him as he sat down. “Alfred just needed help with something, but I couldn’t do anything about it at the moment.” Of course he was lying through his teeth, but he didn’t want to embarrass his childhood friend.

“Ah, what’d he need help with?”

“Some English homework, I believe they’re reading Mark Twain at the moment. I have to admit, the way he writes Huck Finn’s narrative is a bit confusing, so I don’t blame him.”

Vladimir hummed. “Hopefully he can figure it out over the weekend.”

“Yes,” Arthur mumbled. He was still quite worried about the younger boy, he hoped he didn’t make him too upset.

“Well, best get back to the game,” Lukas said.

“Right,” the two others said in unison.

And just like that, they were back to their usual club activities. 

* * *

 

 

It was five years later and Alfred took in a deep breath of New York City’s air. This was his home now as he attended college for aerospace engineering. Of course he was excited! He was out in the city, one he’d only been to a few times, some of those to actually tour the college he was going to enroll in.

It was a beautiful sight, well, it was for someone who didn’t see this type of thing everyday. Letting out a happy sigh, he put on a heavy coat. There was a severe lack of food, so he had to go out shopping for the traditional college student cuisine. Ramen, anything cheap, really.

He slid on some boots that went up his calf, Alfred liked to consider himself fashionable enough. At least he didn’t wear shorts and nikes, every day, all year. That was a good quality in itself. He’d seen fellow classmates wear shorts in 20 degree Fahrenheit weather. Some people were just insane, he supposed.

Grabbing his phone, he left the dorm in a jiffy.Today was a nice day. Obviously, the streets were busy with bustling people. Alfred liked that about the city, people weren’t concerned about you, they didn’t care, they all just went about their own business. Then there was just the electricity and the pleasant hum of a constantly moving pace that he liked. How everything didn’t just stand still, how everything always seemed to be going. Alfred liked it a lot.

Humming as he made his way down the sidewalk, Alfred scrolled idly through some old text messages and a few apps. He tried his best to keep up with his old friends from the state college near home he’d gone to for a year before he’d switched over to the school he was at now. Although, it was a tad harder, since they couldn’t necessarily hang out anymore. Alfred tried to compensate for that with Skype, but it wasn’t the same, really.

The only friends he had made thus far was a Dane named Mathias and by extension, his friend Gilbert. The latter was… egotistical, some may say, but he was really a kind man with a heart of gold. The Dane, on the other hand, was somewhat similar to Alfred in the fact that he was very loud, sometimes preconceived as obnoxious. The three of them made excellent friends, all very compatible and having similar interests. The one thing Alfred didn’t do that they did was drink, by god did he detest alcohol. It wasn’t for any religious purpose either, he just didn’t like it. At first, his two friends were a bit confused about that, but accepted it after Alfred’s simple explanation of, “I just don’t like it, ya know?”

Jones smiled at the thought, he loved his friends. They were so accepting and nice, even if a tad rowdy at times. When he had told them he was gay, they didn’t even blink. Gilbert made him very happy when the man had remarked, whilst looking up from his DS, “That’s awesome, but I’m trying to beat this boss. Thanks for tellin’ me though.”

He strode into the grocery store with a goofy grin on his face. Alright, it was time to retrieve his treasured food source: Ramen. Chicken flavor, to be specific. Rubbing his hands together, he went down an aisle at a rapid pace. God, he was starving, he had waited until the last possible minute to buy more food.

Although, he was moving so fast he hardly realized when he ran in someone, only knowing that he had when the person started swearing. “Watch the fuck where you’re going.”

Wait… he knew that voice!

Alfred whipped around and said, “Arthur!!! Is that you?”

The person he presumed to be Arthur turned around and stared at him for a second, a thick brow furrowing in confusion. Though, the man’s expression softened immediately as he walked forward. “Alfred?”

The latter’s smiled got impossibly wide as he felt his heart beat a bit faster. He couldn’t believe this! “I’ve missed you so much, you mind if I give you a hug?”  
Arthur stared at him in awe for a few moments, seemingly registering what Alfred was saying. “No, I don’t mind at all. I’ve missed you too.”

The Englishman was soon wrapped into a tight bear hug, being lifted off the ground. “Wow- you’ve gotten… stronger,” Arthur laughed nervously.

Alfred lowered him to the ground, placing both hands on his shoulders. “Yeah… well, it’s been five years. I was on the football team for a long time, got stronger, ya know?”

“Oh, yes.” Arthur looked off to the side and coughed into his hand. “So…”

“So…” Alfred said back, looking at the floor nervously. “How’ve you been?”

“Oh! I’m doing well, I’m busy trying to get my PhD in English. So, coursework has gotten me quite under the weather,” he covered his face and rubbed his eyes. “But, it is my passion, and I want to be a professor, so it’s worth it.”

“I think you’ll make a good teacher, you’re a really nice guy with a passion and drive.”

Arthur hummed and let his fingers trace a box on the shelf beside him. “So,” he turned his attention back to Alfred, “why are you in New York City?”

“I’m going to college for aerospace engineering here!”

“Oh… Isn’t that-”

“Rocket science?” Alfred smiled, “Yeah.”

“I can’t believe you…” Arthur laughed, “I assume you’re going to be correcting people whenever they equate something difficult to rocket science?”

“Man, you bet your ass I am.”

Arthur covered his mouth and laughed lightly, the sound was music to Alfred’s ears.

Okay, so maybe, just maybe, he still had a crush on Arthur Kirkland, even after five years. It hadn’t been very prevalent when he was gone, going to the back of his mind. But now, now that Arthur was in front of him, in the flesh, he couldn’t help but feel the pleasant and somewhat saddening burn on his cheeks. He knew Arthur and himself could never simply be, and if they could, he didn’t want to be a disappointment to someone he held so near and dear to his heart.

Their conversation had seemed to taper out. Words had come so easily before and now… there were none. It felt wrong to him, he felt like he needed to fill the silence. “Do you want to catch up? We could go out for a coffee, or ya know, tea in your case…”

“That’d be…” Arthur seemed to be thinking for a moment before he smiled, one of those rare grins, a genuine and sincere smile. “That’d be delightful, actually.”

“Oh!”

“Hm? Were you not expecting me to say yes?”

“I thought you might’ve been busy or something, so yeah, I guess I wasn’t really expecting you to agree.”

“I see, well, I know a nice place down the street.”

“O-okay…”

Before he knew it, he had Arthur’s hand in the crook of his elbow, leading him out of the store and through crowds of people. He hadn’t really had any time to object because by the time he had gotten his wits together, Alfred was seated across from Arthur in a pleasant little bakery, which seemed to double as a cafe.

Arthur’s slim fingers slid off his coat, and Alfred felt wrong for watching, not that it was something inappropriate in the slightest. Everything just felt so different. A waitress walked to their table and asked, “So, what’ll it be today?”

“Rose tea, with sugar, please,” Arthur said.

She looked to Alfred once she finished writing down what his friend had said. “I’ll have a coffee.”

“Alright, do you want it black, or with cream and sugar?”

“Nah, just black please.”

“Alright! I’ll get that for you straight away, if you need anything else you just need to call for me, my name is Katya.”

The two men hummed and looked at each other once again. Thank god the lighting was dim, or else Arthur would have been able to see how red Alfred’s face truly was. The Englishman leaned over, resting his head on his hand. “We haven’t spoken in so long,” he mumbled.

Alfred closed in on himself somewhat. “Yeah… sorry about that…”

“Why’re you sorry?”

“I made things so awkward between us and we didn’t talk as much afterwards because of that- you know.”

Arthur blinked for a few moments, as if trying to recall the memory Alfred was eluding to. “Don’t worry about that, it happened so long ago.” He sat up straighter and let out a sigh. “Obviously, things changed a bit after that, but it’s quite alright.”

The way Arthur moved was mesmerizing. “Y-yeah, I guess you’re right. I’m sorry I brought it up.”

“Oh no, don’t be. We never really gained closure on that, did we?”

“No…”

Katya had come back with their beverages, setting them in front of them. “I hope you two enjoy, I’ll bring you your bill when you’re done.”

“Thanks,” they both said.

Alfred took a sip of his coffee, letting the bitter liquid wash over his tongue. It was strong enough to make him recoil, but at least it was easier to handle than this conversation.

“Moving on,” he heard Arthur say, causing him to look up. “Have you a boyfriend now?”

Alfred watched the man take a sip from his teacup, his lips curved over the edge. “No, not right now. I haven’t had a relationship for a while, actually. How about you?”

“I’d have to say the same, actually.”

“I find that hard to believe,” Alfred smiled.

“Oh, and why’s that?”

“You’re just a great person, it’s hard to explain.”

He saw Arthur’s face turn a deep red, causing the corners of his mouth to quirk in mirth.

“Now you’re just spewing rubbish, I could say the same about you.”

Alfred laughed to himself. He loved watching Arthur get all flustered simply because he said something nice about him. Wrapping his fingers around his coffee mug, he said, “So, a PhD?”

“Ah, yes… a bit ambitious, I know, but I figured it’d be useful.”

“So… You’d be Doctor Kirkland?”

The latter looked out the window beside them and grinned, a hint of red on his cheeks. “Yes.”

“It suits you.”

Silence fell over the two men as they took quiet sips from their cups, looking anywhere but at each other. Katya had come back and asked if they wanted a pastry or two. Alfred looked at Arthur and asked, “Do you? I could pay for it.” He slipped his wallet out of his pocket to see if he had the funds to do so, meanwhile Arthur was trying to tell him that, no, he didn’t want anything. “One scone and a doughnut if you could?” Alfred looked at her with a small smile which made the woman smile.

“Alright.”

After she was out of sight, Alfred reclined in his seat with a smug look on his face. “I can’t believe you,” Arthur mumbled.

“C’mon, Artie. All I did was buy you a scone.”

“You didn’t have to do that, you’re still so childish.” Arthur was grateful, yes, but it’s not like he’d tell Alfred that. It seemed that his automatic response to everything was an insult, which he was trying to work on, mind you.

Alfred’s throat closed up a bit and he let out a choked laugh, “Yeah… sorry.”

Kirkland raised his eyebrows in surprise and a bit of concern, “Is something the matter?”

“No, I’m fine.” Alfred mumbled.

He didn’t want to be childish, some part of himself wanted to prove that he wasn’t to Arthur. He didn’t want to be the little kid telling someone who was practically an adult he had a crush on them. Alfred just wanted to show Arthur he’d grown up, but obviously that wasn’t working. “I’m gonna have to-”

“I’m sorry-”

They were both speaking at the same time before they both asked, “What?”

Giggles escaped them before Alfred said, “Sorry, you can go first.”

“Alright… I’m sorry if that hurt your feelings, you know that’s the last thing I’d want to do.”

“No, it’s fine, don’t worry about it.”

“Okay. What were you saying then?”

Alfred waved a hand dismissively. “Oh, nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

“If you say so…”

Soon enough, Katya returned with the items Alfred had ordered. “Thanks!” He said brightly, to which she smiled in response.

Arthur picked up his pastry with delicate fingers, nibbling at an edge before saying, “You actually remembered these were my favorite?”

“How could I forget?”

The taste of melting sugar was on his tongue, granulated flecks left on his lips. Arthur stared at him for a second before saying, “Glazed was always your favorite.”

Alfred licked his thumb and laughed, “Yeah, the classics are the best, I gotta say.”

“Oh… yes, I agree.” Arthur watched as Alfred licked his lips, “It’s the… It’s the same  way with books, you know?”

Alfred hummed and noticed how he seemed to go silent after that, taking small bites from his scone all the while. He was odder than he remembered. Jones smiled to himself at the thought. Alfred took another bite out of his sugary snack, licking his lips afterwards. Arthur coughed. “So, have you any friends in the city?”

“Oh yeah! Like two… well, I guess I have three now!” He smiled brightly, seeing Arthur smile in return. “Yeah, but their names are Mathias and Gilbert. Really cool guys.”

Arthur hummed in response. “What about you?” Alfred asked.

“Oh, well… I suppose not many. Just my- if you could even call him this- my best friend, Francis.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes, and I have another friend named Antonio, his food is the best, you should try it some time. Although… we do have a rivalry of sorts”

“Rivalry?”

“Yes, it’s the same thing with Francis. We’re always trying to one-up each other.”

“I’m guessin’ you always win?”

“Naturally.”

Alfred popped the last piece of doughnut into his mouth, chewed, and swallowed. The Englishman had finished a couple minutes before, topping off his tea. “You ready to go?” the American asked.

“Yes,” Arthur mumbled, “Excuse me, Katya?”

The woman approached, silver tray in hand, smile ever present. “How may I help you?”

“May we have our bill? We’ll be leaving in a moment.”

“Straight away!”

The two of them chatted idly, talking about future plans, where they lived, all the small stuff. Meanwhile, the cafe/patisserie smelled of wonderful things, freshly ground coffee beans, cakes and pies. Alfred smiled as he listened to Arthur talk, he had such vigor with his words, just watching him gesture so vibrantly whilst talking about English was a beautiful thing to see. This is why he had never stopped having a crush on the man… He was just too beautiful and too amazing to be around. So caring and compassionate. He made Alfred’s soul feel brighter, he made his worries go away. Arthur was like a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day. He wished he could be the same for Arthur.

Before his companion could finish his long speech, the bill was laid on the table in between them. “Thank you for coming!”

Alfred started laying down the bills on the table, reaching into his wallet to find money for a tip. Arthur placed a hand over his own, making him freeze instantly. Looking up, he saw a small smile playing on his crush’s face. “I can leave the tip, you’ve done enough. I feel bad because I didn’t help out with the main expense.”

Oh no. His face was getting cherry red and as hot as the sun. Arthur’s hands were so soft… Jones looked away, pulling his hands back. “Ah- Okay. Don’t worry about me paying though, I just wanted to treat you.”

“You didn’t have to do that. Sometimes you’re too sweet for your own good.”

His heart was hammering in his chest, it was like a construction worker was jackhammering his rib cage. “D-don’t say that, I’m just doin’ what any person would do.”

Arthur pulled out his wallet and put down a ten dollar bill. He liked to be a generous tipper. The Englishman smiled at him sweetly. He was just so beautiful. Alfred let out a small sigh, a wistful one. Alfred loved him, there was no disputing that fact. Shaking hands rested themselves in coat pockets.

How were they supposed to be friends when one of them was stuck in the feeling of unrequited love… or was this some cruel joke and it was merely infatuation? Well... as long as Arthur was happy, so was Alfred. He didn’t care if it was with himself, or someone else, or even if Arthur was happier while he was single.

He only wanted the best for Arthur.

They both stood up, brushing nonexistent dust off their clothing. “I can walk you home,” Alfred offered.

“Alright.”

Arthur took him by the crook of the elbow once again, leading him out of the restaurant. Today sure was a windy day, Alfred thought. Passing people’s hair whipped in the wind, going every which way. It seemed his English friend was also having some trouble, seeing as they were heading in the direction of the wind. Alfred watched as his coat tails blew around, Arthur holding the lapels of his coat closed.

After a bit of walking, the two men began making jokes and reminiscing about their past. “Remember that one time your father split his pants at the barbecue?” Arthur laughed.

“Oh my God, don’t bring that up, I almost died of embarrassment.”

“He just kept calling for your mother to help him. Oh, that was the best day of my summer.”

“How about the time your older brother, Allistor, fell down the stairs and you started laughing like a fucking madman.”

“Come now, that was hilarious. He deserved it too, it was splendid.”

They both laughed together, “I forgot to ask, how’s Matthew?”

“He’s doing great! Went up to Canada a while back, got into college there.”

“Oh, I’m happy for him, he was such a nice boy.”

“I don’t know about that, he’s kind of a schemer.” Alfred clicked his tongue. “I love him though, but sometimes he doesn’t vent about things enough and internalizes them, ya know?”

“I know the feeling,” Arthur sighed, “I do the same thing.”

“Well, you can always talk to me.” Alfred pointed to himself and beamed.

Smiling at the ground, Arthur said, “I suppose that’s true… You always have me to talk too, as well.”

They strode down the sidewalk, arm in arm. Arthur was practically crying by the time they got to his apartment, tears of laughter streaming down his face. Alfred himself was doubled over in fits of laughter, grabbing onto his friend’s shoulder for support. “Remember the time your father fell on the ice and it looked like he was break dancing?”

“God,” Alfred gasped for breath, “My dad is so fucking accident prone, what the fuck.”

Arthur covered his own mouth, trying to quieten his mirth. “Oh my, you’ve gained quite the potty mouth, haven’t you?”

“Among other things,” Alfred grinned cheekily.

“Other things?”

The American waved his finger back and forth, feeling more and more comfortable around Arthur as they continued to talk. “Can’t tell you that.”

Arthur stared at him until he seemingly understood the sort of half-baked innuendo. “You’re impossible.”

“Yet you’re still my friend.”

“Even that’s debatable,” Arthur gauged his reaction before laughing, “I’m kidding.”

“That’s a relief, I wouldn’t want to lose my stuffy English friend.”

“Oh, haha. So funny.”

Alfred beamed at him, making Arthur’s face tinge a light pink. “I should be going now, I have a lot of coursework to do, after all.”

“Alright! I’ll see you around!”

The Brit turned the door knob to his apartment, walking inside. Before he closed the door, he waved to Alfred who was walking down the hallway, only to have his wave reciprocated. With a soft click he was by himself again, his body sliding so that he was seated on the floor.

Arthur covered his face with his hands. What the fuck had just happened? Well, to start, he’d met his childhood friend after so long, which was bloody fucking rare in itself. God-

He needed to tell Francis. Fucking hell, he needed to tell him right away.

Hoisting himself to his feet, Arthur ran to his room where he kept his landline. Yes, a landline. Arthur liked the classics, plus, technology was confusing, hence why he only had a simple flip phone. Those were less confusing than those iphone things, or… androids? Windows phone? Arthur frowned at the thought of it all, only to come back to himself quickly after. His fingers flew to the different buttons, dialing his best friend’s number. It rang twice before he picked up. “Oui? Bonnefoy residence.”

“Francis…” he practically whispered, twirling the cord around his fingers, “Do you remember that boy, Alfred? The one I told you about a while back?”

“Yes, what about him?”

“Well, I met him again today. Apparently he’s going to school here for aerospace engineering… and fuck… Francis.”

“What happened?”

“He’s so attractive and sweet. He utterly amazing.”

“Oh, does someone have a crush?” He could practically hear the smirk on the other end.

“I don’t care what it is, as long as he fucks me up against the wall.”

“Someone’s sexually frustrated.”

“Of course I’m sexually frustrated! I want Alfred to fuck me on the nearest horizontal surface- God, I don’t even care if it’s vertical. The problem is is that I don’t know if he still has that crush on me anymore, it was five years ago after all.”

“Maybe you can find a way to tell him how much you want his cock in your ass.”

“Why must you word it so crudely I-”

He was interrupted by a soft tap on his shoulder, making him whip his head around. Alfred stood there, face bright red. “I um,” Alfred coughed, “I forgot to give you my number in case you wanted to call or text me sometime.” He handed Arthur a piece of paper with a phone number scrawled on it.

The phone pinched between the Brit’s shoulder and cheek slowly fell onto his bed. “I- Oh God, t-thank you… Alfred…”

The latter winked at him. “You can call me anytime you want.”

Arthur covered his face, “How long have you been here?”

Jones leaned in, “Since you were talkin’ about how much you want me to fuck you against any horizontal surface.”

God, he was going to die of embarrassment. “I didn’t mean for you to hear that-”

“I’d like to take you up on the offer sometime.”

“Oh, Jesus Christ…”

Alfred brushed back Arthur’s bangs, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. “Maybe a dinner and movie would be a good start though.”

“P-perhaps.”

“When do you have time?”

“How’s tomorrow?” Arthur paused. He couldn’t believe this was happening. “At five?”

“Perfect.”

Just as Alfred was about to leave, Arthur asked, “How’d you even get in here?”

“You’ve always been really bad with locking doors,” he laughed. “See you tomorrow, Arthur!”

The latter waved dumbly, watching his… crush? leave the room. Arthur felt like he couldn’t breathe. Scrambling to pick up the phone again, he whispered, “Francis, I have something to tell you.”

***

Alfred walked out of the apartment complex, finally letting himself yell in victory. He actually acted really smoothly, he was a regular casanova!! His back hit the concrete wall behind him and he could feel his face burning. Arthur felt the same way! His feelings weren’t unrequited after all.

His breath was short, the chilly air hitting him like a brick. This was too amazing for words. He had a date (and then some) with Arthur Kirkland. Everything came back to reality when his phone buzzed, a message from an unknown number on the screen.

Today was the best day of his life.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this cliche mess because I just love it so much, okay, goodbye.


End file.
